warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Hasscharakter
Passend zum anderen Thema, könnt ihr hier nun die Charaktere auflisten, die ihr nicht mögt. Natürlich könnt ihr auch diskutieren^^ - 19:25, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ---- Yay für kopieren und einfügen xD Bei mir wären das: Brombeerkralle: Ich hab noch nie eine so mäusehirnige Katze gesehen <_<; Leafpool: Okay vielleicht doch. Leaf ist genau so mäusehirnig xD Blattstern: mal sehen.... sie ist respektlos und biegt sich das Kriegergesetz hin wie sie will = schlechteste Anführerin EVAR (der restliche neue WolkenClan ist brigens nicht besser - falls man das Clan nennen kann...) Millie: *siehe Sign of the Moon* Gott was für ne nervige Zicke <_< Sandsturm: ohne Worte~ Wolkenschweif: Als Krieger GEHT er ETWAS, trotzdem ist er ganz schön doof im Sinne von blöd. Rainflower: Eine grausame Mutter. Verstößt Streifenstern als Junges, nur weil er nach seinem Unfall mit dem gebrochenen Kiefer so entstellt aussieht Hollyleaf: Nervt ständig mit dem Kriegergesetz rum (Was später vielleicht überlebenswichtig für den Code ist, aaber nerven tuts trotzdem und außerdem hat sie Aschenpelz überflüssigerweise getötet) Blossomfall: Ich mochte sie auch schon nicht besonders, als sie noch nicht in den Dark Forest ging, besser ist es dadurch übrigens nicht geworden. Berrynose: So dumm und nervtötend wie 100 Wolkenschweife zusammen. Breezepelt: So ein Möchtegernbösewicht... Tautropfen 14:07, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen Mousewhisker: Er hat Lichtherz als hässlich bezeichnet (auch wenn Lichtherz nicht meine Lieblings-Katze ist, tut sie mir trotzdem Leid), böser, kleiner, grau-weißer Wicht. Brombeerkralle: In Dämmerung ist er sooo nervig. Habichtfrost: In Sonnenuntergang..., außerdem ist der immer an der FlussClan Grenze, wenn er da so gerne ist, warum übernachtet er denn dann nicht gleich dort?? Außerdem sagt er auch in Sonnenuntergang: Der SchattenClan war schon immer lästig. (das gleiche kann ich auch zum FlussClan sagen...) Redwillow: '''Ich mag ihn einfach nicht. Gut das der abkratzt. '''Briarlight: Sie mag ich auch nicht. Millie: Zu sehr Hauskätzchen. Sie vernachlässigt Blossomfall, richtig mögen tu ich die zwar auch nicht sehr, aber trotzdem. (Die Restlichen hab ich vergessen) Sonnen sturm 1 17:06, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Spinnenfuß: zuerst Moorkralle treu und dann plötzlich Kurzstern? Wer's glaubt wird selig. Millie: '''ist echt so nervig, oh nein mein Junges ist tot ( obwohl die anderen ihr 1000 mal gesagt haben das Berry noch lebt! ) '''Aschenpelz: '''ich meine wie kann man nur Junge sterben lassen??? Und seine ehemalige Geliebte? '''Rostfell: '''sie sitzt da so neben der grenze und sieht zu wie Berry sich da befreien versucht... '''Eichhornschweif: nur in Dämmerung Blattsee: '''wie Eichhornschweif, in Dämmerung '''Sandsturm: '''sie ist immer so eifersüchtig auf Tüpfelblatt gewesen, sie glaubt sie ist die Beste und ja so weise... ach manchmal wünsch ich mir echt Tüpfelblatt hätte länger gelebt. Strahlenherz 18:21, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) '''Mausefell: '''sie kommt mir undankbar und zickig vor '''Moorkralle: '''möchtegernkrieger <.< Silverhawk97 16:37, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich mag Ruby und Socks nicht, ohne sie wäre Scourge vielleicht nie so geworden. Honigtau 16:40, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) also ich glaube meine Liste wird ein bisschen länger ;D '''Habichtfrost: Möchtegernanführer... Tigerstern: Egoistischer Depp Schwarzstern: hat keine Ahnung, wann es Zeit ist zusammenzuhalten und Feindschaft ruhen zu lassen Narbengesicht: Mörder von Tüpfel Braunstern: Sadist... Kampfstern: Erst Gelb schwängern und dann nichts von ihr wissen wollen Moorkralle: hat keine Ahnung was das Gesetz der Krieger bedeutet Rostfell: unsozial und sadistisch wie sie ist schaut sie Berry einfach nur zu Dunkelstreif: Erst ab besonders bösartig tun und dann im Dark Forest angst haben, weil der SternenClan nicht da ist -.- Rainflower: hat keine Ahnung wie man sich als Mutter verhält Hollyleaf: erst Asche wegen ihrem Geheimnis töten und es dann auf der GV herumposaunen (Brombeerkralle:) Nur als er zu dumm war um Eichhorn als seine Gefährtin anzusehen :@Strahlenherz: meintest du nicht eher Minka, als Millie?? - 10:07, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Also ich mag nicht: Tigerstern: Machtgieriger Idiot Habichtfrost: sihe Tigerstern Moorkralle: '''Siehe Tigerstern '''Dunkelstreif: '''siehe Tigerstern '''Narbengesicht : Mörder von Tüpfelblatt Braunstern: siehe Tigerstern Aschenpelz: '''seit Sonnenuntergang '''Knochen: Drottel Geißel : siehe Tigerstern ( nach the rise of scourge nicht mehr so doll) LG Mondpfote 11:23, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hier meine: Dovewing: '''Es gibt keinen Charakter den ich mehr hasse als sie :| Sie ist arrogant, dämlich, und stellt Ivypool total in den Schatten, mal abgesehen davon, hasst sie Katzen, nur weil ihr der Name dieser Katzen nicht gefällt oO Ja, der Name Doofwing, passt perfekt.. '''Habichtfrost: '''Er ringt mit Dovewing um den 1. Platz meiner Hasscharaktere xD Ist aber zweiter. Was er in The Last Hope getan hat, werd ich ihn niemals verzeihen -.-" '''Blattstern, Echoklang - der ganze neue WolkenClan: '''Tau hat total recht. Das ist kein Clan. Sie haben doch keine Ahnung, genau wie ihre Anführerin und ihre Heilerin. Ich betone, nur der Clan, unter Blattsterns Leitung. '''Snookthorn: '''Also Snooky ist nochmal ne klasse für sich -.-" '''Half Moon: '''Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen.. '''Tüpfelblatt: Ab der 3. Staffel wird sie einfach nur unaußstehlich. Aschenpelz: '''Die männliche Sandsturm oder wie? Er zickt nur rum, nervt ständig mit Eichhorn, und dann erpresst er sie auch noch. Alles klar bei dem? '''Sandsturm: '''Zicke. '''Millie: '''Silberfluss war viel besser! Ich hasse Millie <.< '''Blattsee: '''Blattsee eben xD Sie ist egoistisch und nervig. '''Eichhornschweif: '''genau wie bei ihrer Schwester, nur ist Eichhorn zickiger. '''Rainflower & Lizardstripe: '''Beide einfach nur herzlos '''Sol: '''Er ist so unnötig! XD Kommt, baut mist, und geht wieder xD '''Dunkelstreif: Er ist so eine lästige Fliege... Brombeerkralle: 'Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen.. Aber in TLH hat er mal was gutes getan XD '- 17:45, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Distelkralle: Ich finde er ist ein Angeber und echt machtgierig Feuerstern: unsympatisch Aschenpelz: er benimmt sich echt blöd Minka: sie überreagiert oft Blattsee: siehe Feuerstern Brombeerkralle: ich find ihn nervig Sandsturm: siehe Feuerstern Krähenfeder: '''siehe Feuerstern '''Lizardstripe: '''sie hat Braunstern ungerecht behandelt '''Dunkelstreif: Er ist so ein Verräter! Und dann auch noch Angst im Dark Forest haben. Was für ein Idiot. Eichhornschweif: Oft voll die Zicke. Bessert sich später, aber sie zimlich unfair zu Aschenpelz. Knochen: Hat Weißpelz einfach umgebracht.... 17:33, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dunkelstreif ist einfach nur dumm und hält sich für derartig toll und wie er bei Tigerstern immer rumschleimt und doch nix gebacken kriegt. Dann wäre da noch Braunstern, der mir irgendwie nie so böse vorkam wie Tigerstern, dafür doppelt so arrogant und halb so schlau. Ich hasse Blattsee nicht, aber manchmal denke ich sie kann Hirn und Herz nur abwechselnd gebrauchen, falls das Erstgenannte überhaupt etwas taugt. Brommbeerstern ist auch keine Hasskatze, aber wie jemand Training mit Tigerstern für harmlos halten kann ist mir ein Rätsel. Knochen ist schlimm, einfach nur grausam ohne Grund im Gegensatz zu Geißel, den ich cool finde. Distelklaue und Habichtfrost sind von Natur aus böse veranlagt und dann auch noch Dark Forest-Nachhilfe hat sie entgültig verdorben.WindheartxDyesternight 21:47, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Meine Hasscharaktere: Tigerstern: Machtgieriger Idiot der, nur um Anführer zu werden, über Leichen geht (Rotschweif, Buntgesicht) Habichtfrost: Genauso wie sein Vater kein bisschen besser. Knochen: Mörder von Weißpelz Dunkelstreif: Erst auf Tigersterns Seite stehen und dann später im Wald der Finsternis rumheulen, wie ein Junges, wo der SternenClan ist.Der ist wirklich ein Feigling und kriegt nichts auf die Reihe Selbst als er Steinfell töten sollte, musste Schwarzstern ihm helfen. Außerdem ist ein fieser Verräter, der sich nie wirklich entscheidet auf wessen Seite er nun steht. Geißel: Mörder Braunstern: Hat der überhaupt auch nur die leiseste Ahnung vom Gesetz der Krieger? Sieht ja wohl nicht so aus, wenn ich mir ansehe wie der seinen Clan leitet: Zuerst seinen Vater umbringen und dann noch unschuldige Junge umbringen nur weil sie zu weich waren. Und nicht zu vergessen Älteste rauswerfen und sie selbst für sich sorgen lassen. Narbengesicht: Entführt Jungen und tötet Tüpfelblatt. Wie ich ihn dafür hasse, ein Glück das er tot ist. Moorkralle: Verräter Mottenflügel: Möchtegern Heilerin. Mal ehrlich, die kriegt echt nichts auf die Reihe. Immer muss Blattsee ihr helfen. Und sie glaubt nicht an den SternenClan (was zwar okay ist, immerhin glaubt Wolkenschweif ja auch nicht an den SternenClan aber er ist ja auch kein Heiler) aber wenn sie Blattsee nicht hätte, die ihr zum Beispiel von dem Benzin erzählt, wäre sie echt aufgeschmissen. Ein Wunder, das der SternenClan die überhaupt akzeptiert. Mir tut Blattsee leid. So viele Botengänge wie die für Mottenflügel auf sich nimmt, da kann sie echt gleich im FlussClan bleiben. Schwarzstern: Mörder von Steinfell und der hat keine Ahnung was Freundschaft heißt. Leopardenstern: Ziemlich ehrgeizig. Brombeerkralle: (aber nur in Dämmerung und Sonnenuntergang) Mäusehirn und er hängt ja förmlich an Habichtfrost und nimmt ihn vor jeden in Schutz (wenn der ihn so toll findet, warum wechselt er nicht gleich in den FlussClan?) Sein Glück das er seinen Halbbruder tötet und nicht Feuerstern, sonst hätte er ein riesen Problem mit mir bekommen wenn er Feuerstern ermordet hätte. Was mir auch ein Rätsel ist: Wie kann dieser Idiot nur glauben, das Training mit Tigerstern "harmlos" ist? Blattstern: Wie kann man seinen Kriegern nur erlauben, gleichzeitig Krieger und Hauskätzchen sein zu dürfen? So das wars erst mal. Ich mach dann mal weiter xD: Tigerstern: Mörder, machtsüchtiger gehts ja wohl nicht, hat Steinfell so kaltblütig umbringen lassen ----> armer Steinfell Braunstern: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Narbengesicht: Was bringt der Tüpfelblatt um?! Geißel: Ohne Worte Knochen: Hat Weißpelz umgebracht Moorkralle: Verräter & machtgierig Rostfell: schaut amysiert zu als Berry in der Falle gefangen ist---->das ist ein Jungs, kein mitgefühl? Rußblatt Tigerstern: Egoistischer, idiotischer und machtgieriger, dummer Anführer Moorkralle: untreu und machtgierig (schon mal was vom Gesetz der Krieger gehört?!) Aschenpelz: eifersüchtiger Egoist! Knochen: '''Weisspelz' Mörder '''Narbengesicht: Musstest du ausgrechnet Tüpfel umbringen? Rostfel'''l: Berry hätte sterben können und dich lässt das völlig kalt? Wie kannst du nur...! '''Mausefell: Du bist zwar treu und eine gute Kriegerin, aber so was von undankbar! 84.147.240.159 16:28, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ich mag eigentlich nur eine katze nicht, nämlich jaypaw! der ist die ganze zeit mürrisch und schwimmt in selbstmitleid, anstatt sich damit abzufinden dass er blind ist. und dann schnauzt er alle anderen an, wenn sie im nur helfen wollen. hoffentlich wird der im laufe der 3. staffel noch netter! Soda...jetzt ist Tini Time :DD Hollyleaf - Ich fand es einfach nur dumm von dir, das du zuerst Ashfur wegen diesen Scheiß Geheimniss umbringst, und es dann noch an der Großen Versammlung selbst sagst Oo Brokenstar - Ich weiß nicht...ich hasse ihn nich weil er so scheiße geil böse war...ich kann ihn einfach nicht ab :'D Dovewing - Seeehr dumme Katze wie kannst du nur Katzen wegen ihren namen hassen? Und die arme Ivy stellst du total in den Schatten ;_; Brambleclaw - Dummer Kater echt *facepalm* Wie kann man nur seine Gefährtin als Zweite Anführerin machen, nur um ihr zu beweisen das du ihr verziehen hast? Ich kann das nur dumm nennen... Squirrelflight - Egoistische Zicke die meinen Ashilein wehgetan hat ;_; Leafpool - Wenn du doch immer Heilerin werden willst warum verliebst du dich dann? -.- Leafstar - Ich sag einfach nur: Schlechteste Anführerin EVER! Snooky - Nein ich werde dich nicht Snookthorn nennen! Du bist echt zu dumm oder einfach nur feige...als erster sich seinen Kriegernamen geben lassen und dann mit der Sprache rausrücken das du wieder Hauskätzchen sein willst? Echt du bist genauso dumm wie dein Mentor -.- Spottedleaf - Dumme Heilerin die nichts auf die Reihe gebracht hat und die ganze Zeit Firestar stalkt :C Ende mit Tini Time :C - 01:51, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Auch wenn ich neu hier bin und mich zurecht finden muss, hier sind meine Top 20 :D Ich hoffe meine Top (Flop) 20 gehen ok. Warrior Cats Hasscharaktere: 1'.'Dunkelstreif: absolute Hasskatze, noch feiger als Tigerstern, dümmer als Schwarzstern, noch arroganter als Habichtfrost und feiger als alle Katzen die je feige waren, und jetzt noch rumjammer das der Sternenclan nicht da ist, das Dunkelstreif gewollt war wundert mich 2.Tigerstern: sich glaube ich jeder denken 3.Habichtfrost: Egoistisch und Arrogant, ich mag dich nicht, nicht ein bisschen 4.Swarzstern: Streuner, dann sich Tigerstern anschließen, halbclan Katze(n) umbringen, dann Anführer und eventuell noch SternenClan..... 5.Braunstern: 'paar Schüler töten und dann noch jermand anderen in die Pfoten schieben, ein waschechter Anführer.... '''6.Moorkralle: 'so wie Jaques nur ein kleines bisschen 'loyaler' '''7.Susan: glaube über dich muss ich nichts sagen du *zensiert* 8.Narbengesicht: was wohl? 9.Jaques':' [Aggrovieh das keine ahnung von Tunten und Blasen hat -.- 10.Aschenpelz: hör auf zu jammern, du bist fast so wie Blattstern 11.Knochen: schaffst es einen alten Kater zu töten, bist etwas größer als Tigerstern und muskulös wie Schwarzstern und lässt dich von ein paar Schülern kalt machen 12.Disteklaue: das du Tigerstern zu einem Monstrum gemacht hast.... 13.Leopardenstern: wie eh und je 14.Fleckenschweif: nach Morgenröte mochte ich sie.... 15.Krähenfeder: sollte aufhöhren rumzumeckern, und sich dann noch ne Gefährtin holen nur um den Clan treu zu sein.... 16.Brombeerkralle: [Eigentlich mag ich dich abver du gehst mir manchmal richtig auf den Geist} 17:Schnupperdorn: einen auf Krieger machen und dann als Hauskätzchen zurück kehren.....uh huh.... 18.Blattsee: nach der ewigen Liebe rumheulen, es gibt wichtigeres -_- 19.Kampfstern: glaube das erklärt sich von selber 20.Sandsturm: Zicke So, das war's [[Benutzer:Flammenschweif|Flammenschweif] (Diskussion) 08:30, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) 5. 8. 2012 Meine Hasskatzen: Millie (!)-'DU BESCHEUERTES HAUSKÄTZCHEN !!!!!!!!!!!!! Du verdiehnts Graustreif nicht!!! Hässliches Stück S**** >:-( '''Tüpfelblatt (!)- '''hör endlich auf Feuerstern zu belästigen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dein BESCHEUERTES Getue nervt unheimlich!!!!!! '''Tigerstern (!)-'''du hast so viele tolle Katzen umgebracht!!!! Vielen Dank auch --“ '''Braunstern- '''du tötest Junge!!!! Was gibt es da noch zu sagen?! >:-( '''Habichtfrost- '''du tötest Hollyleaf!!!!! '''Dovewing- '''Hollyleaf hätte es verdient auserwählt zu sein, nicht du!!!! Ausserdem lässt du Ivypool total blöde aussehen und sagst ihr dann du hast sie lieb. wer`s glaubt wird seelig '''Stock-'''du tötest deine eigene Tochter!!! Wie mausehirnig.... '''Half-Moon-'''Du bist viel zu s***** für Jayfeather!!!! '''Knochen-'''DU TÖTEST WEIßPELZ!!!!!!! '''Briarligth-'''wegen dir stirbt Honeyfern!!!! Außerdem bist du hässlich!! '''Der Stamm des eilenden Wassers-'''er ist einfach nur s***** und nervt. Außerdem stirbt Federschweif nur wegen ihnen!!!!!! '''Rock- '*kotz* so eine HÄSSLICHE Katze!!! Er lässt Flametail sterben '''Brombeerkralle- '''einfach nur blööd !!!!!!!! Er nervt voll und ausserdem ist Graustreif der BESSERE Stellvertreter Dunkelstreif- Erst Verräter und dann Angst wegen dem SternenClan Scharfzahn- Du hast Federschweif getötet! Tigerstern- Wegen dir hat Rußpelz ein verkrüppeltes Bein und Blaustern für einige Zeit ihren Glauben in den SternenClan verloren. Vielen Dank auch! Wolkenschweif- Glaub gefälligst bald an den SternenClan! Scharfkralle- Du magst die Tageslichtkrieger nicht! Direkt Hass Katzen würde ich sie nicht nennen. Einige der schon genannten Charaktere haben gute Gründe um bestimmte Dinge zu tun oder sich dem entsprechend zu verhalten. Aber trotzdem hier meine Liste der „Hass“ Katzen: '''Dunkelstreif: Schleimiger Angsthase Tigerstern: Macht besessener Tyrann Knochen: Er tötete Weißpelz Stechpalmenpfote/ Distelpfote: Totaler Gesetz des Kriegers Vernartiger und tötet unnötig Aschenpelz und plaudert am Ende doch alles aus. Ab und zu finde ich auch Feuerstern, Brombeerkralle, Eichhornschweif und Blattsee recht nervig. Den jetzigen Wolkenclan '''kann man auch knicken. Da ist nix mehr Clan. Aber gut die mussten sich eben irgendwie anpassen. Auch '''Spinnenbein kann ich aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht leiden. Vielleicht liegt es einfach am Namen. ^^ Liebes Miau Nebelsee Meine Hasskatzen: Habichtfrost (!!!!!) '''Er tötet Hollyleaf und Das werde ich ihm NIE verzeihen! Ausserdem will er genau so kake werden wie sein Vater.... Wie kann man nur....... '''Millie (!!) '''Es gibt tausend eGründe die ich aufzählen könnte wieso ich sie HASSE.... Sie kommt mit Graustreif zussammen, sie hält sich für cool, sie nimmt keinen Kriegernamen an, sie will erst bei ihren Zweibenern bleiben, sie ist ein Hauskätzchen, sie ist eine ABSOLUTE Zicke und sie ist hässlich.... '''Tüpfelblatt (!) '''Sie nervt mich einfach nur, un sie soll aufhören Feuerstern und seine Nachfolger zu nerven!!! '''Tigerstern(!) Wegen ihm sterben sehr viele Katzen die ich liebe (zb. Wieselpfote, Buntgesicht, Blaustern) Knochen '''Wieso musst du nur Weisspelz töten... :,( '''Pechkralle, Ziegensturm, Tupfenpfote, Weismond, Elstepelz '''Entscheidet euch doch ENDLICH mal für euren Clan oder für eure Zweibeiner!! '''Blattstern '''Ich finde sie einfach nur verwichlicht und dumm! Sie gibt ihren Katzen FURCHTBARE Namen .. Ich sag ja nur Hoppelfeuer, Billysturm, Ebonykralle, Frecklepfote, Harveymond, Maggyver (So heissen die Tageslichtkrieger richtig übersetzt), Spitzmauszahn, Wespenbart und Blütennase (So hieß Blütenduft richtig übersetzt) '''Aschenpelz '''Er nervt, und wollte Distelpfote, Häherpfote und Löwenpfote verbrennen lassen! Aussedem ist er selbst daran schuld das er stirbt... '''Brombeerkralle(!!) '''Es war zu klar das er nach Feuerstern Anführer wird.... -.- Dornenkralle, Farnpelz, Graustreif oder Hollyleaf hätten das viel besser verdient... '''Krähenfeder '''Du NERVST mich!!! Du hasst deine Jungen, und bist immer grad so eingeschnappt... '''Stock, Cora, Klops , Kohle '''In dem Buch das schicksal des Wolkenclans raubt ihr mir den Nerv! Ausseerdem warum musst du, Stock, Rubin töten!? Wie DUMM bist du.... -.- '''Rock '''Wegen dieser ekelhaften, hässlichen ,dummen Ekel-Katze stirbt Flametail! Das einzig hübsche und tolle Junge von Bernsteinpelz! '''Bach ''S''ie nervt mich einfach! Eichhornschweif wäre die bessere Gefährtin fü Sturmpelz.-.- Ausserdem nervst sie als sie im Donnerclan lebt andauernd mit ihrem ''super tollen ''Stamm!! 87.169.39.162 13:32, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC)